Firefly among devils
by Al'vere
Summary: Hotaru decides to come along with Usa to their schools match with the Deimon Devilbats... And her life is suddenly turned upside down. HirumaxHotaru, MamoruxHotaru, HeliosxHotaru
1. Clash! Angel vs Devil

Hi guys! This is a request from one of my dear friends "Darkie" (haha, it's still funny! Internal joke) Said friend doesn't have a fanfiction account, so my friend usually harass me by making requests. I have never seen an Eyeshield21/Sailor Moon crossover before… So I thought, fuck it, why not? Those of you who have read my previous stories might see a pattern here… Haha. I just can't resist putting Hotaru in trouble by having some guys chasing after her… Oh, and Haruka is a male in this story.

* * *

Firefly among devils

**Part 1 : Clash! Angel vs Devil**

She had agreed to it against her better judgment. She should have been home, studying like she always were but no, she had let herself be persuaded to go. Hotaru sighed. It was a really nice day really, so why did she have a feeling that something was about to happen? The pink haired reason for her going was jumping beside her, sparkling with energy and excitement. She swung her bag around and perform a few steps, and Hotaru couldn't help but laugh at her best friend.

"You sure are energetic, Usa."

Her red eyed friend winked at her, and a few guys on the other side of the street gave her a lusty look. Yes, her friend was very good looking and had an outgoing personality which seemed to attract people like no tomorrow. Hotaru smiled a small smile, hiding that little spark of jealousy she felt every time. It wasn't like she wished her friend anything bad, it was just that she hoped to someday be liked by a guy herself.

"Of course I'm excited! I have to cheer on our team since I'm the head of the cheerleaders! You should join too, I bet you would get some attention in our cheerleading outfit!"

Hotaru blushed, not just for the thought of being cheerleader but also… It was like Usa had read her mind. She shrugged to herself as they continued walking. Hotaru took a good look around.

"Are you sure it's this way? I have a feeling we are kinda lost…"

Usa slumped a bit and laughed nervously.

"Eh… hehe I really thought it was this way…"

Hotaru shook her head and her black purple tinted hair swirled at the moment.

"I guess we just have to ask someone for the way to Deimon High… I'm sorry Usa, I shouldn't have agreed to come with you, then you could have taken the buss with the others…"

Usa just laughed.

"Heh, I asked you because I wanted to so don't feel bad. It's not like I will miss something it's just a buss filled with sweaty perverted guys anyway."

Hotaru giggled as she tried to imagine it in her head, then the next thing she knew Usa had dragged her inside a bush beside the walk. She gave her a look but when she was about to ask what she was doing Usa clamped a hand over her mouth.

"Shhh!"

Two persons came into view across the street, and now Hotaru understood why Usa had dragged her into hiding. A tall blonde guy was standing on the other side, with what looked like a real big gun. She couldn't see him clearly but that was a weapon no doubt. Beside him was a shorter guy, carrying a big plastic bag with groceries. They began to cross the street and was going towards them. Usa gasped but Hotaru felt a rush of excitement and felt herself smile. The shorter guy was kinda cute, his brown hair going well with his eyes.

When the two was standing in front of them, the shorter guy dropped the bag to the ground and gasped for breath.

"I… Heavy…"

The blonde with spiked hair fired a round in the air.

"Fucking pipsqueak! The rest of the way you will be running!! I don't wanna hear that fucking managers 'Hiruma, what have you done to Sena?' just because we are late for our game! Fucking run!"

Sena picked up the bag quickly and began to run with an hysterical laughing Hiruma after him. Hotaru jumped out of the bush while holding Usa and began to run after them. Usa looked at Hotraus back, terrified.

"Are you insane!? That is the Devilbats captain! He's dangerous!"

Hotaru ignored her and shouted back:

"I don't care, he will show us the right way!"

Sure enough, they were soon standing in front of Deimon High, and Usa relaxed as she realized Hiruma was nowhere in sight. Hotaru cheeked her watch.

"It's… An hour until we are supposed to meet the team."

She gave Usa a look. She smiled sheepishly.

"Well… I thought a little scouting would do…"

Hotaru gave her a look.

"Uh… We're dressed in our school uniforms… I doubt…"

Usa just gave her a look back and pulled her skirt a little higher up.

"We just have to use our charms… Let's go check out their training ground…"

Hotaru picked up the book she was currently reading from her bag and followed Usa's lead.

"We are lucky today, they are warming up already."

Hotaru lowered her book and gazed out onto the field. She shrugged and took a seat on the grass besides Usa on the blanket the other one had brought.

"Come on Hotaru, don't get lost in your book…"

"Alright…."

She put the book away and took out some grapes she had brought. Usa was delighted and began to eat cheerfully while checking out the guys on the field. Each person was doing their individual training it seemed. Usa pointed out the guys she knew about. Kurita was the big one, trying to push some training device. The bald looking guy was running around the field, and a little guy but chubby was lifting some weights. Three guys was standing a bit away, also lifting junk. Usas eyes glowed.

"Hey, that blonde guy is hot…"

Hotaru said nothing, and pointed at the guy who threw and caught balls by himself.

"Is that Monta? I'm sure you told me about him before…"

Usa nodded.

"Yeah, and the name really suits him… Hey, you don't have a banana that I could lure him away with?"

Usa snorted in amusment.

"Hey, are you from Mugen academy?"

The girls turned, and was meet by warm friendly eyes. The girl, who was very good looking with a very mature body, smiled at them. Hotaru smiled back and nodded.

"My friend and I happened to come here a little earlier than we thought. Nice to meet you, I'm Hotaru."

Usa pointed at herself and made a victory sign as she smirked.

"I'm Usagi but call me Usa."

The girl nodded.

"Mamori, I'm the manager of the Devilbats. Would you like some tea? We have coffee too if you'd like."

Hotaru smiled.

"Thank you, that would be nice."

After gathering up their things, they walked towards the clubhouse.

"Do you know anyone playing in the team?"

Hotaru shook her head.

"No not really, I only came for Usa's sake. She is the head cheerleader."

Neither of the girls noticed the stares they received from the team as they went inside the clubhouse. After making some tea quickly, the girls hit the table and was soon getting along very fine. After a while, Hotaru excused herself and went to the toilet. Usa immediately leaned closer to Mamori.

"You asked indirectly why we came so here's why… There is a guy in our team that has a crush on Hotaru, and he begged me to take her with me on the next match. Honestly, I really thought he wanted to hit on me but oh well, Hotaru really deserves a nice guy."

Mamori nodded, but got a troubled expression.

"You think it's really right to do this?"

Usa shrugged.

"Why not? How the hell is she supposed to get a guy otherwise? She is too shy for her own good you know…"

A shot went off and Usa jumped, while Mamori sipped her tea like it was nothing. Usa clutched her heart and looked at the door where the devilbats captain where standing, evil expression on his face.

"What the hell is this fucking manager? Isn't it obvious that this place aren't for tea parties…"

Right then, both Sena and Hotaru walked in the room. She blinked when she found a white Usa standing in the corner, her eyes fixed on the gun in Hirumas hands. She nudged Mamori.

"Have I missed something here?"

When she turned she almost gasped. Hiruma was standing very close to hear and she froze on the spot. He leaned closer, and she could have sworn that her heart beat a little faster there for a moment. When he stepped back, he was holding a green leaf in his hand. He gave her a thorough look.

"Your team aint here yet."

Sena walked up to them.

"So you're from Mugen Academy?"

She nodded. She was as tall as Sena was she realized and offered him a small smile.

"Yes. I'm Hotaru, nice clubhouse you got here…"

She gave Hiruma a piercing look, and something flashed in his eyes for just a second. Then he turned to Sena and kicked him.

"Get the fuck out of here and change!"

When they had gone, Hotaru smacked Usa on her arm.

"I don't know what you've heard, but he ain't frightening at all!"

Mamori nodded.

"I agree, he really is nice… Somewhere very deep down in some corner of his devilish soul."

That seemed to make Usa relax a little, and looking at the clock, they saw it was time to meet up with the team. They thanked Mamori and as they excited, Hotaru spotted Sena outside. He was holding his helmet, and she gave him a wave.

"Good luck at the game."

He smiled and Hotaru missed the small blush on his cheeks. She hurried after Usa and picked up her book again, not wanting to chat unless she needed to. She wasn't used to so much socializing although she was extremely glad she had meet Mamori, now she could perhaps have a study partner. She seemed ambitious and god-hearted. She glanced up from her book, and realized that they were standing in front of the bus. Usa went over to greet her cheerleaders.

Not surprising, it were the most popular girls at the school. The only person she knew very well was Usa. Minako, Makoto, Rei, Usagi (with blonde hair, Usa's big sister) and Michiru. If she could remember correctly, Michiru had a crush on their ace, the running back that was said to be one with the wind, Haruka. Apparently, he was also crushing on her.

"Hey… So she dragged you along?"

Hotaru looked up and meet Mamorus eyes. She chuckled and put away her book. He was one year older than her, and evidently rather popular. Not as popular as Haruka but popular enough to always have girls after him. He was handsome, she would give him that with his dark wild hair and mysterious eyes and good build. He had been nice to her and talked to her sometimes in the school, and she certainly wouldn't mind to get to know him better since they got along well.

"Yes she did… I'm glad she did it though. I meet up with the other teams manager, she seemed like a good person."

He nodded and flinched when a hand smacked down on his shoulder and he turned his head towards the source.

"Haruka! What the hell!?"

Haruka just grinned and gave Hotaru a peculiar expression. He patted Mamoru on the back.

"Good choice, my man. If it weren't for Michiru, I would do her anytime."

Hotaru just shook her head in amusement as Mamoru blushed hard. Haruka grinned.

"Awww… Now he's embarrassed. I'm so evil…"

"Haruka, don't do that before the games…"

Haruka nodded towards the newcomer.

"Sure Captain Helios…"

Hotaru had never really taken a good look at the captain of Mugen Blackstars before… He was very handsome! White flowing hair with golden eyes filled with such gentleness. No wonder he was the most popular guy that had ever set his foot on Mugen Academy. So this was the guy Usa had said she was somewhat interested in. He extended his hand towards her.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Helios."

She nodded politely back.

"Hotaru."

He gave her a look, as if he was waiting for something to come but it didn't. With slight surprise written in his face, he blinked.

"I overheard the conversation... So our head of the cheering team forced you to come here?"

Hotaru shrugged.

"Yes, almost. I have no interest in American football and I only knew Usa but she wouldn't take a no so I thought why not. It was nice weather after all."

He laughed and motioned for the others to follow him as they entered their changing rooms. The cheerleaders and Hotaru entered the field, and Hotaru put her things on a spot where she could sit. Then she went back down, and greeted their manager and secretary, Ami. They usually bumped into each other in the library, and spoke sometimes. They got along very well, it was only disappointing that Ami preferred to study on her own.

Minako flipped her blonde hair and sighed.

"Can't we take of these sweat shirts and pants now? It's hot."

Rai smacked her on the arm.

"You dimwit. Jeez, you and Usagi are so dumb sometimes."

Makoto rubbed her temples.

"And you are as mean as always, you should get along fine with that Hiruma. Damn, he is a really scary person!"

Rai made a face.

"Screw you, like I would want someone like him. I'd rather have Mamoru than him."

Usa laughed.

"Yeah, and Usagi too. You can have a catfight over him, he already likes someone…"

Both Rei and Usagi grabbed Usa at the same time.

"Who!! Who does he like??"

She smirked.

"Like I would betray his trust. Not telling."

Rei dropped her, same for Usagi.

"Bet it is because he likes one of us two right?"

Usa just smirked.

"Not saying anything…"

Hotaru sighed and walked back up to her spot. She couldn't stand such shallow people, how could Usa manage that?? And poor Ami… She hoped the cheerleaders didn't hang on their team on every training. She picked up her book again and after awhile people began to fill up the benches. She put the book away and finally, the game started. Soon, Ami came up to her and asked her to bring her stuff down. She complied, and when she had put her things beside the bench she and Ami went to fill up the bottles with water.

"Our secretary just quit, so I have double jobs in the meantime. Thank you so much for helping me. The new secretary will come to the next game."

It didn't do anything, Hotaru liked that she could at least do something good since she didn't want to come in the first place. They sat down on the bench, and Hotaru offered Ami the rest of her grapes. Said girl thankfully ate them. Ami explained some rules briefly so Hotaru could understand the game a little better. She had to admit, it was rather exciting. She got caught up in it, and when halftime came, the teams had an equal score. Hotaru handed out the bottles of water, and they all threw their helmets beside the bench.

Helios gave her a look that sent chills down her spine, she felt… Like he looked right through her or something. She continued, and lastly gave Mamoru his bottle and stayed so she could talk with him.

"It was… amazing. I never thought American football could be this entertaining. From what I can tell you did good!"

He smiled brightly at her and ruffled his hair nervously.

"Thank you… Maybe I did, It felt rather good. But we will have to do our best if we want to win, they are hard opponents. Hirumas plays are dangerous, he is very unpredictable. Also, Eyeshield 21 is just barley faster than Haruka. He's really pissed."

Hotaru glanced over at Haruka and chuckled.

"Hahah, I think he deserved it…"

Hotaru excused herself and headed for the bathroom, which she had been told was on the side of the seating. It was correct. It smelled rather nasty so she hurried out, almost running into someone. She sighed and looked up. Yes, it really was the devil. Hiruma was standing there lazily, chewing on his gum while holding his dear weapon. She quirked an eyebrow at him.

"If you would be so kind as to move out of my way?"

He spit his gum out on the side and smirked at her.

"Why the hell would I do that?"

Hotaru stifled a laugh.

"I know you're not stupid, you know you have to move before the game starts. I'll just have to wait until then."

In a second, his face were mere inches from her own, but she didn't even flinch. His eyes darkened.

"And what makes you so sure?"

She smirked. This day had been really weird to say the least, and she was beginning to find a new side to herself… A more dark one.

"Well, what will you do then? Rape me? Or just stand there like a damn ogre? That would explain the smell…"

Before she knew it, she was up against the wall in the room before the toilet. Pinned to the wall, her expression blank, she was laughing inside. She was driving Hiruma crazy, and she loved it. It all fell into place now… He was pissed that he didn't manage to scare her like everyone else. She smirked again, defying him and his wishes of scaring her. Their eyes locked, and no one would look away. After a moment they seemed to reach a silent agreement and looked away at the same time. When she turned her head back, her eyes narrowed slightly as Hiruma was very close. He whispered something.

"Fucking… Damn."

His lips crashed on her, and she blinked in surprise. Hiruma drew back, and smirked as he realized he finally got her and leaned in again. At first she felt numb, and then, she began to feel warm. He sneaked in his tongue in her mouth, and she began to kiss back. It feelt great… So this was how a kiss felt. A deep kiss. A sound made Hiruma break away, and Hotaru was still standing against the wall, a little dazed. Hiruma quickly went into one of the toilets, and Hotaru almost flinched when Helios stepped inside.

He gave her quick look.

"Are you ok? You look… Unwell."

Hotaru waved it away.

"The toilets smelled really bad… I got a little dizzy…"

Without anything further, she left. As she sat down on the bench, she could hardly hide her grin. Unfortunately, Usa suddenly dragged her to the side.

"Tell me everything! You totally reek of 'I've just had a hot kiss'."

She blushed and hid her face.

"Damn! Usa, how in the world could you tell!!?"

The pink haired girl grinned.

"I've had some guys in my days… Come on, who is it?"

She smiled and pointed discretely at the one going back towards the Devilbats bench. Usas eyes almost popped out of their eye sockets.

"WHAT!!"

Hotaru covered her mouth.

"Shut it! Tell anyone and you're dead!"

Usa shook her head.

"No, not him! Damn, he's like a devil and you're an angel… What about Mamoru!"

Hotaru gave her a clueless look.

"Huh?"

Usa smacked her forehead.

"Forget him, I know someone who's better for you!"

Hotaru shrugged.

"Who said anything about wanting Hiruma… It just happened alright!?"

Usa jabbed a finger between Hotarus breast to make a point.

"He. Just. Doesn't. Kiss. Anyone. Got it?! Now he's gonna go after you…"

Hotaru grinned.

"He can try."

Usa blinked, then she just laughed and smacked her knee.

"Damn Hotaru, you have really toughen up. That's good, now come back with me the match is about to start. But please, stay away from him?"

Hotaru shrugged, but never said anything. She really wanted to, but something held her back and she ignored it. She went up to Mamoru and wished him good luck, and he smiled a thank you. A shiver went down her spine as a hot breath in her ear surprised her.

"Aren't you going to wish me good luck?"

She turned slowly towards the voice and found herself in the gaze of the captain. Damn, was he always this… Near people? Hotaru couldn't help but smirk.

"Well since you asked so nicely, good luck."

And with that, she went over to the bench were she sat down beside Ami, missing the glares the girls were sending her.

"Is he always that friendly? I'm not really used to it…"

Ami adjusted her glasses as a small blush graced her checks.

"Well, he never is to girls… In fact, he is always on the verge of being rude."¨

Hotaru grimaced and sighed. Why did guys always act so weird around her?

"Maybe… He is interested in you…"

Hotaru just laughed.

"Yeah right… I doubt anyone would want to even kiss… me."

She blushed and looked away. Neither of them had noticed that a certain white haired captain had heard the whole conversation… The game started and Hotaru couldn't help but try to take an extra look at Hiruma… So she followed number 1s movements rather closely. His throw sure was impressive… Then, number 21 came into view. He was incredible, that speed made her want to run herself. He was really cute…

She looked over to the other team, and noticed the head cheerleader screamed Senas name a few times too many… Had Usa told her her name was Suzuna? Yeah, that seemed to ring a bell… She and Usa would surely get along fine she presumed. In the middle of the game, a thunder shook the whole place and the game was declared to be postponed until the weather would let up. It was decided the game would resume tomorrow, same score and all.

Hotaru knew that Usa would drag her along this time too, and she didn't mind. It was nice to feel like she was part of something. Mamoru walked up to her and asked if she would come tomorrow too and she said yes, and gave her a thumbs up as he smiled.

"Great! I'll show you my best!"

Haruka tackled him to the ground and Hotaru giggled.

"Man, just ask her o…"

Mamoru clamped his hand over his mouth.

"Likewise! Michiru likes you too you bastard!"

Like the lightening flashing across the sky, Helios was there in seconds.

"Get up you two, we have to leave soon before it will began to pour down. Hurry up and change!"

They quickly followed his orders and he gave Hotaru a long look before he also walked away. Usa jumped on Hotaru, crushing her with a hug.

"Heeees so handsome!"

Hotaru snorted.

"More like… He's more scary than Hiruma."

Usa smacked Hotaru on the head.

"You must have hit your head or something… Hey, you should go out with Mamoru!"

"Eh!?"

Hotaru couldn't believe her ears. Usa let go of her and smiled while making a victory sign.

"Of course! He's handsome, a good guy… I'm suuure he likes you…"

Hotaru sighed but actually considered it. They were interrupted by the devilbats coming their way to go to the changing rooms. Hotaru called out to Mamori.

"Hey Mamori, I wanna ask you something!"

Mamori nodded.

"Ok, you can come with me to the clubhouse so we can talk there ok?"

Hotrau nodded.

"Sure."

Hiruma, who had also heard it, smirked. As the girls hurried away after Hotaru promised Usa that she would come and said goodbye, Hiruma said he forgot his towel in the clubhouse so he would shower there instead. The reason for this was of course, Hotaru. He had first seen her on the other side of the street, where her friend had dragged her into the bush as she had seen her. He had felt the same satisfaction like always when he was feared. Hell, Mamori wasn't afraid of him anymore but she had very slowly gotten used to him by now.

It was in the clubhouse that she had showed no fear whatsoever. Surprise maybe, but certainly not fear. It had… Intrigued him. Why? It was then, at the toilet, that she had almost drove him insane. He had kissed her, and finally he had won. But… Had he really? He couldn't feel that familiar satisfaction and something was amiss. He had observed her more thoroughly during the game, and had to admit to himself that she was attractive… As if the kiss wasn't obvious enough. Muttering for himself, he sneaked in into the shower and quickly got himself ready and decided he would break the party.

Mamori offered Hotaru some more tea which she accepted, and the two girls chatted until Hotaru remembered the reason she had come with Mamori.

"Right! I was just wondering if you would be interested in studying together sometime… I know that I'm a year younger but I'm in the same year as you."

Mamori nodded and poured some more for herself.

"Well then it wouldn't be a problem right? We can start on Saturday if you want, I have a project until then."

Hotaru smiled and nodded. The girls turned as a half naked Hiruma with dripping hair walked out across the room. Hotaru felt herself blush, and Mamoris eyes widened.

"Hiruma!!"

He picked something up from his usual place and walked back, but Mamori caught him with a question.

"Why are you showering here!?"

He turned around, leaning lazily against the doorframe. His eyes glided over to Hotaru and was pleased to see her blush.

"I forgot the fucking towel alright?"

His hand moved over his lower parts, where his towel where wrapped. Hotaru could't help but blush a little more. With a smirk, Hiruma exited the room. Thankfully, Mamori did not notice it.

"Well… I guess there is nothing to say about him."

Hotaru snorted.

"On the contrary."

They shared a good laugh and before they knew it, Hiruma was back. Taking his ordinary seat, he turned on his computer and chewed gum. Mamori turned towards him, and he ignored her like always.

"Will the team come back here like usual?"

"I sent the fuckers home, fucking manager."

Hotaru snorted.

"Always so polite it seems."

Hiruma actually looked up for a moment. Hotaru turned away.

"Mamori, how do you know if a guy likes you?"

Hiruma flinched. Mamori laughed and began to put the tea away.

"Well… I suppose he likes to talk to you a lot. If guys likes girls they try to get their attention in one way or another. Depends on the person. Most people though, try to talk. The most obvious is if he tries to kiss you I suppose?"

Hotaru chocked on the tea she had left and Hiruma almost chocked on his gum. They stared at each other for a moment before they turned away from each other, blushing! Mamori saw nothing thankfully, since she was doing the dishes.

"Why do you ask?"

Hiruma really stared at her now, it was really uncomfortable. She looked at Mamoris back.

"Two friends told me that two different guys like me that's why I ask."

Mamori laughed and sat back down again.

"That sounds a little complicated…"

Hotaru sighed.

"Well theres more… Let's just say another guy kissed me."

Hotaru couldn't help but smirk as she felt the death glare she was receiving from Hiruma. Oh, this was actually fun… Mamori gasped.

"Really!? My, you seem to be quite popular…"

Hotaru snorted.

"On the contrary, I'm not popular. People usually avoid me. But I rather am myself than some stupid girl who only cares about her looks and got boys worshiping the ground she walks on."

Mamori agreed.

"Yes, I really agree with you there."

Hotaru suddenly rose and thanked Mamori for the tea.

"Thank you, It was really nice of you."

"No problem, you can come here directly after school tomorrow and we can have some tea before the game. I think we will have two hours then."

Hotaru nodded. Hiruma closed his computer and jumped down on the floor. He gave Mamori an evil expression.

"I'll go now too! I have some business with certain people…"

Mamori gave him a disapproving look.

"You're horrible."

Hiruma and Hotaru exited, and when they had walked around the house, not saying anything, Hiruma grabbed Hotaru and showed her against the wall.

"You…"

He was at a loss for words for once, this girl was driving him mad. Hotaru gave him a look.

"I just wanted her opinion, wasn't my fault was it? It was you who kissed me after all."

Hiruma gritted his teeth.

"I… Don't… Don't presume stuff."

Hotaru smirked.

"Oh, I don't. Believe me."

They stared at each other for awhile, before Hotaru broke the silence.

"You want me."

She didn't know what on earth had made her say it, only that she wanted to piss him off. Hiruma said nothing, just looked at her with his dark eyes. She sighed.

"This again? What is it then with you and holding me down to one spot?"

She sighed again.

"Ok, I know what you want so if I give it to you then you have to let me go."

Before Hiruma could react, Hotaru let go of the voice in her head telling her it was stupid and leaned in and kissed him. He recovered quickly and began kissing her back, and Hotaru wondered vaguely how it would look if anyone saw them making out. The thought was hilarious. As they broke away for air, Hotaru ran away as Hiruma let go for a moment. She was flushed she knew, and if she ran she would have an excuse. He watched her go, a pang of sadness in his chest. He quickly ignored the growing feeling of something very unfamiliar to him…

* * *

To be continued in part 2

* * *

What do you think? ) Review... 


	2. Golden eyes and creampuffs

Here goes chap 2... And yes, my life is pretty much as complicated as this... Is it possible to take a vaction from life??  


* * *

Firefly among devils

**Part 2 : Golden eyes and creampuffs**

The dinner hall seemed particularly noise today, Hotaru groaned as she took a seat near the corner of the hall. She hadn't been able to sleep well, since thoughts of Hiruma seemed to hammer her poor mind. And not to mention that Helios… Even Mamoru had she thought of. She blushed and munched on the bread, not feeling really hungry either. She swallowed the piece of bread, and it felt like a stone in her throat.

Groaning again, she pushed the food away and sulked for herself, only sipping on her apple juice.

"Hey… Are you alright?"

She looked up and meet Mamorus gaze, and she did her best to smile.

"Yeah… I'm just a little tired that's all…"

He took a seat opposite of her, shy as he was. He ate slowly as Hotaru gazed around the dinning hall. The she suddenly realized something.

"Aren't Haruka usually harassing you at lunch?"

Mamoru chuckled.

"Yeah well, I could tell you the same. Where is Usa? And as for Haruka… He and Michiru is off making out somewhere…"

Hotaru shook her head in amusement.

"Well, can't say I'm surprised. It was bound to happen."

Mamoru scratched his head nervously.

"Uhm… So, what are you doing today?"

Hotaru smiled and felt a jolt of excitement as she could see the clubhouse before her eyes. Maybe, just maybe, it was because of a certain devil…

"I'm meeting Mamori directly after school, she told me to come directly so we could have tea before the match."

Mamoru beamed at her.

"So you're coming? I hope I… could perhaps get a good luck… kiss?"

Thankfully, Hotaru didn't notice that he was super nervous and smiled.

"Sure, if you win because of it…"

Hotaru flinched as someone sat down beside her and she had to admit her heart skipped a beat there. Helios was sitting rather close to her now. Well, he was extremely handsome, she was sure every girl drooled after him every day. She gathered her food and stood up.

"I'll go now, see ya…"

"Wait!"

Hotaru blinked in surprise and looked back at Mamoru.

"I can give you a ride… after school that is."

She smiled and thanked him, then she hurried away as golden eyes followed her every move. She sighed in relief as she got out of his sight, she couldn't believe that she had run. Every girl she knew would have stayed… But she didn't. He was… she knew he wanted something of her and she wasn't sure she liked it. It was just a feeling but she ignored it for now and eagerly waited for school to end. As he promised, Mamoru waited outside on his motorbike. Hotaru grinned and eagerly jumped on the back and held him not to fall off.

He was a little broader than Hiruma… Here she went again. She sighed and remembered what Usa and Mamori had told her;

"_You must have hit your head or something… Hey, you should go out with Mamoru!"_

"_Eh!?"_

_Hotaru couldn't believe her ears. Usa let go of her and smiled while making a victory sign._

"_Of course! He's handsome, a good guy… I'm suuure he likes you…"_

…………

"_Mamori, how do you know if a guy likes you?"_

_Hiruma flinched. Mamori laughed and began to put the tea away._

"_Well… I suppose he likes to talk to you a lot. If guys likes girls they try to get their attention in one way or another. Depends on the person. Most people though, try to talk. The most obvious is if he tries to kiss you I suppose?"_

……….

_Mamoru beamed at her._

"_So you're coming? I hope I… could perhaps get a good luck… kiss?"_

Maybe… Mamoru really did like her. Well, he had asked for a kiss… Maybe it was a good idea... That way, she could stop thinking about Hiruma… As he stopped outside Deimon High, Hotaru thanked the gods it was a rather private spot he had stopped on. She felt slightly nervous as he turned towards her.

"Well, thank you… You really didn't need to…"

He smiled nervously.

"Maybe… But I wanted to."

Hotaru inched closer.

"I think… You really deserve what you asked of me before."

His eyes widened slightly as the meaning dawned upon him and he leaned down a bit and kissed her gently. Hotaru let go and waved goodbye to him and ran towards the clubhouse, not daring to look back. As she and Mamori drank their tea, she reflected back on the kiss. Something had been missing… Although, it was very pleasant! Something stroked her neck and she shivered and looked up. Hiruma had walked past her and grinned evilly at her. She gave him a blank look, and she could have sworn that his eyes twitched. Mamori looked at Hiruma with surprise.

"You're never this early…"

He sat down with his computer.

"As if you would know…"

Mamori chose to say nothing and she and Hotaru continued to talk.

"So… he who dropped you off, wasn't he in the team?"

Hotaru nodded.

"You saw him?"

She nodded.

"Yes, you guys actually passed me on the way… When I bought creampuffs."

She put said pastries on the table. Hotaru who had skipped her lunch, happily took one.

"Yeah, Mamoru. He is a nice guy."

Hiruma gave them a look.

"So he's your fucking boyfriend or what?"

Hotaru gave him a look back and smirked.

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

She turned to Mamori.

"Actually, I think he is one of the guys that likes me. We are just friends… at least now. If someone asked me out, I might say yes…"

Hotaru couldn't believe that she had just hinted towards Hiruma that he should ask her out! She didn't look at him, and concentrated on her creampuff as Mamori talked about game strategies with her. Hiruma had a very hard time not to grin a ridicules happy grin. She had almost told him flat out he could have her… If he was quick. He couldn't help but feel… Happy. It was weird for him. Hotaru wiped her mouth and when she dared to look at Hiruma, he made a quick motion for her to come over. She obeyed, and he turned his computer slightly.

Her eyes widened as she read the text:

"_You're fucking coming with me tonight?"_

Hotaru stifled a laugh and typed:

"_Yes."_

He quickly taped the time and location, and she went back to her seat Hiruma couldn't believe himself. Damn, he was really out of his old self… At least when Hotaru was around. He didn't have time to think about since Mamori gave them both a suspicious look. Hotaru shrugged.

"If you knew what I saw, you would surely beat the crap out of him."

Mamori seemed to assume it was one of his horrible blackmail pictures or something, so she let it be. Hiruma just gave her an amused look, and then he looked down at his computer.

"Kekeke…"

Hiruma didn't utter a word until he had to leave. Hotaru smirked at him.

"We'll beat you."

He turned, and grinned evilly at her.

"And if not… I might do something very pleasant for me."

Mamori sighed and Hotaru couldn't fight of her blush. She had a very god idea of what he might mean…

When the girls arrived, Mamori took off towards her team and Hotaru joined Ami who greeted her happily.

"My goodness, I'm so glad that you could come! If I had know the match would have been prolonged, I would have told the new secretary in time… That is if you want to help?"

Hotaru nodded and dropped her stuff at the bench.

"Sure, I'm gonna go and wish the guys good luck."

She hurried over and found Mamoru, Haruka right beside him as usual. His eyes lightened up when he saw her and she felt a small blush appear on her face. Ignoring it, she greeted them both.

"Thanks again… It was really nice of you to give me a ride."

Mamoru laughed nervously as Haruka gave him a piercing look.

"It was no problem, I was going to the store anyway…"

Haruka slapped him on the back.

"Awwww, Mamoru is in love…"

Instead of denying it, which surprised Hotaru he threw a comment back at Haruka.

"Says he who is constantly making out with Michiru… In public!"

Hotaru looked away at that comment and her gaze fell on Helios. He was looking at her, so she quickly looked back. Seriously, what was his problem? Haruka laughed nervously and scratched his sandy colored hair. Hotaru yelped as someone glomped her from behind.

"You came!! I knew I could trust you!!"

Hotaru laughed.

"Usa, don't do that… You scared me."

She grinned and let go.

"I couldn't possibly scare you enough like Hiruma…"

Hotaru did her best to keep her blush down.

"It's just you who thinks that he is scary…"

She shook her head violently.

"Eh, NO! Everyone is afraid of him and his 'Devils handbook'."

Mamoru and Haruka exchanged looks.

"I wouldn't want him after me… That's for sure. He really is scary…"

Mamoru shrugged.

"I have just heard rumors so I'm not one to make any judgments…"

Helios soon ordered them to head over to the changing room, and Hotaru went with Usa to the cheerleaders. She really didn't want to, but she would bear it for her best friend. Rei and Usagi almost glared at her. Giving them a look, she waited for them to say anything. If they wanted

something, she hoped they had backbone enough to say it.

"What are you to Mamoru?"

Rei's voice was calm, but under it she could see the threat. She laughed.

"We're friends if that is what you mean. At least for now."

She left it like that, and she could see a hint of anger in both Reis and Usagis eyes. Usa patted Hotaru on her back.

"They're crazy, ignore those fangirls…"

Usagi smacked her little sister on her arm.

"Shut up!"

Minako and Makoto also gave her a look.

"Yeah, and what's with you and Helios huh?"

Hotaru looked at them like they were stupid.

"Are you kidding?? He is scary, always looking… He's more scary than Hiruma for fucks sake!"

They all looked at her like SHE was the stupid one. Hotaru threw her hands up in the air.

"I give up. Usa, if you don't mind I'll go to Ami now…"

She sighed and sank down on the bench beside Ami.

"Jeez, these two days have been really screwed up… The last straw would be if you liked Helios too!

Man I can't…"

Ami blushed, she really blushed. Hotaru groaned.

"Why did I even say anything?"

Then, when the teams came out she couldn't help but observe Hiruma for the rest of the match. Man, she was actually falling for him… Smacking her head, she hoped it would go away. The game ended with Devilbats victory, Sena managed to score a touchdown the last couple of seconds thanks to Hirumas strategies. She couldn't help but feel very happy as she saw Helios disappointed look. Ami sighed.

"Well… This was thankfully only a training match…"¨

Hotaru cursed and then, she meet Hirumas gaze. He smirked at her, and she felt a small blush tint her cheeks. Rising from the bench, she went over to Mamoru and gave him a sympathetic look.

"Hey, you were better today…"

He smiled at her and then he looked slightly at her side, appearing slightly nervous.

"Uhhmm… I was wondering, if you perhaps wanted to study or something tomorrow?"

Being that Hotaru could be slightly naïve sometimes, she happily agreed.

"That would be great, you could help me with the math, I really need to study some more for that… I don't have time to study any today anyway."

Haruka snorted but he stopped as Michiru gave him a look. Mamoru really wanted to ask why, but he restrained himself. They went to shower and Michiru walked up to her and gently put her hand on her shoulder.

"He really seems to like you… So I just want to warn you that Rei and Usagi could become quite ugly against you if they find out. Just tell me if they do anything and I'll help you out."

Hotaru felt touched by her friendliness and smiled.

"Thank you, it's very kind of you… And you don't even know me that well."

Michiru laughed.

"Well who knows, if you and Mamoru would become a couple, we would see each other quit often you know."

Hotaru shrugged.

"If not, I hope we can get to know each other anyway."

Michiru nodded.

"I am quite busy, but you could always join the swimming club. It would be nice with some company."

Hotaru nodded thoughtfully.

"That might actually be a good idea, I'll consider it. I need some more exercise so why not…"

Michiru nodded and left her side, and she was again attacked by Usa. She smiled at the girl, and couldn't help but feel grateful for such friend…

"Usa, we need to talk. Can't we go to a café or something now?"

Usa beamed at her.

"Sure! That would be perfect, I must drown my sorrow with lots and lots of sugar. I can't believe we lost!"

Hotaru gathered her things.

"How about the rush? I heard it's near and rather good."

The girls took off and found to their pleasure that it seemed like a good place. The interior went in red and pink, very much to Usa's taste and she was delighted. As they looked over the menu, the prices were also good. Hotaru just ordered some herbal tea, while Usa went for hot chocolate and a big chocolate cake. Sitting down in a comfortable booth, Hotaru sipped her warm tea, wrinkling her nose at Usa's cake.

"You sure are a chocoholic you know…"

Usa just shrugged and took a bite.

"Yeah, lucky me we have good metabolism in our family…"

Hotaru smirked.

"Heh, I didn't even know you could such fancy words…"

Usa crossed her arms, faking a glare. Then both broke out laughing.

"Haha, sorry about that… It's just, I don't know what to say…"

Usa gave her a stern look.

"Spill it!"

Hotaru looked down at her tea, spinning the cup slowly.

"Well… I kinda… Have a date tonight."

She could have sworn the whole cafe looked at them as Usa squealed in delight.

"Really!? That's awesome Hotaru! Who is it? Mamoru! It's Mamoru right??!! Did you kiss?"

Hotaru was about to say something when she blushed.

"I knew it!"

Hotaru sighed.

"Wait! I did kiss him but… It's not him."

Usa blinked and waited for her to explain. So she did. Usa dropped dead on the table.

"Oh my god… You can't be serious… You have a date with the devil!!?????"

Hotaru groaned and hid her face in her hands.

"Well… Kinda. I really don't know. But, I think I like him. It's confusing for I like Mamoru too but

I don't know who I really like in a certain way. Maybe, Hiruma…"

Usa shook her head.

"I can't imagine him loving someone, really… He is infamous! No one would like him…"

Hotaru gave her an irritated look.

"Yeah, and how would you feel like if everyone was like that? I know how it is to be hated; I was five years ago remember? Until you came to our school, since I was little everyone thought I was a freak."

Usa sighed and looked away in embarrassment.

"You're right, sorry… I see your point but he actually behaves like that…"

Hotaru smiled weakly.

"Just… Don't complain about it alright?"

Usa nodded.

"As if I would hurt you in any way? If you say he's ok, I believe you."

Then, she leaned forward with a predatory expression.

"You realize that I won't let you go there without dressing you up right? Where and when are you seeing him?"

Hotaru blushed.

"At Deimon High, seven I think."

Usa nodded.

"Good. Let's take a cab then to my house and I'll get you ready!"

Hotaru tried to protest, but Usa wouldn't budge. Her father owned a company, so their family was rather rich. A cab would be nothing for her, but Hotaru felt guilty nonetheless. As they arrived, Usa dragged her to her room. She strew a big black handbag to Hotaru, who dropped her things but caught it instead.

"Use this for your things and your school uniform, or you'll have to sleep over at my house! Wait, you don't have a choice you will sleep here!"

She snatched the bag back and Hotaru laughed. Usa pointed at her.

"I want ALL the juicy details got it?"

Hotaru called her dad and told him she would stay over at Usa that night. When she turned she saw Usa holding a dark purple very short skirt.

"You must have this and then…"

She held up a simple, black tight thin shirt with arms that reached the elbow.

"You can keep your black leggings, they'll match. You have a black leather hand band right? It should match your black low boots."

Hotaru shrugged, not really caring.

"No makeup alright?"

Usa pouted but agreed if she could fix her hair just a little. When Usa was done with Hotaru, she snapped a picture of her.

"You look really good! I must have this picture so I can remember my accomplishments…"

Hotaru snorted.

"Again with the big words…"

She thanked Usa and hurried out, and walked the way. It really wasn't that far, and she found the walk refreshing. Thank god it was such nice warm weather. As she saw the school and walked over the street, a person walked up and stood in front of her. She feelt slightly annoyed, she could see the gates to Deimon High and wanted to get there now. She looked up and stiffened. Helios.

"What are you doing here!?"

She couldn't help herself, it just slipped. He smiled.

"I could ask the same."

She raised an eyebrow.

"None of your business, now could you please move."

He just looked at her. She felt like screaming, and began to walk beside him onto the road when he stopped her.

"For fucks sake what? What is it you want?"

He looked at her, really looked at her.

"You're not like other girls."

She snorted.

"Well, I guess you've never talked to a freak before now let go of me."

"I know that you want me, don't struggle."

She just starred at him, she couldn't believe his words. Those warm golden eyes seemed suddenly so very cold to her… She suddenly felt more scared of him than she ever had. She really struggled now and he dragged her into his arms. It was no use, he was so much stronger than her.

"Let me go!"

"Get your fucking hands off her faggot."

Helios let her go, and she took a few steps back and felt relief and happiness wash over her as Hiruma held his gun towards Helios. He merely shrugged and walked away, glancing back and giving Hotaru an unreadable look. She hid her face in her hands as he disappeared around the corner, trying to suffocate the sob that wanted to escape her throat. She gasped as she felt a couple of arms around her. She relaxed when she recognized the smell, and hugged him back tightly.

"Hiruma… I was so afraid…"

If both of them had been clear in their heads at that moment, they would have realized how impossible their position was. After a while, Hotaru pulled away, looking away in shame. Hiruma just grabbed her hand and guided her into the schoolyard. After a moment in silence, Hotaru felt a little better. Nothing had happened after all, the whole situation had just shocked her.

"Thank you…"

She almost whispered it, but she knew he heard it. Looking down on the ground, she didn't know what to do or say. Hiruma took this chance to observe her, and concluded that she seemed fine… And very good looking.

"Why did you ask me to come?"

He gave her a blank look, and she looked away again although she had regained her composure. Then he grinned.

"You want to find that out already? We got the whole fucking night…"

Her eyes widened and she felt a small blush tint her cheeks. She glared at him, then she gave him a smug look.

"Maybe, but why did you ask me here? You must have a plan…"

Hiruma gave her an unreadable look, and motioned for her to come with him. She gave him a questioning look as they stopped before a motorbike.

"Get on."

She took a helmet an obeyed, curious as to where he planned to take her. Positioning his beloved bags filled with guns, they drove off. Hotaru gasped as he went full speed on the road, barley avoiding the cars. She was afraid, yet her speeding heartbeats felt wonderful with the adrenalin rush. She couldn't help but smile like a child, and even laughed when he was too close to get crushed by a jeep. She hugged him tighter, holding on for her dear life. Hiruma new she enjoyed it as much as he did, and he felt pleased. If possible, he felt his feelings towards her become stronger each time they meet.

He suddenly stopped and she pushed against him at the stop. She heard him whisper faintly to keep the helmet on, and he raised his own shield.

"Eyh, fucking dread."

Agon turned on the street, giving Hiruma the ordinary glare. He was standing with a very pretty girl, dressed very improper .

"I didn't know you where a regular here, how many whores have you used?"

Hotaru flinched as she realized that they were in a very suspicious looking street, and glancing towards the windows confirmed it. Red light district. Before Agon had time to retort, Hiruma speed away. She thanked the gods they didn't got off there. Then, he stopped. She looked up, and found herself starring at an apartment building. A stir of excitement made her realize that maybe, he had taken her home to him… They got off, and she verily removed her helmet. Hiruma saw the question in her eyes, but said nothing. He just grinned at her, then he pointed across the street.

It was a small restaurant, and she shook her head in amusement. Giving him a look, he laughed.

"Kekeke…"

"I doubt you drove here only for the restaurant??"

Walking over the street, he grinned at her.

"The owner likes to treat me."

Hotaru snorted.

"So, translated that means that you threatened him?"

Hiruma answered her with his devilish grin. As they walked inside, the owner himself rushed to his

side, immediately showing him to the table she assumed he always used. She couldn't help but notice the confused look she got from him, little did she know he was wondering why such a sweet looking girl was with Hiruma and what horrid theories he imagined. As they sat down, Hotaru didn't know what to think…

"That motherfucker who touched you will taste my devils handbook."

She flinched and looked at Hiruma in surprise, but his face was hidden behind the menu. She couldn't help but feel slightly touched and smiled as she picked up her menu. And got it snatched away from her. She gave him a look, and he just smirked.

"When is fucking pinkie expecting you?"

She blinked, but chose not to ask how he knew she would sleep at Usa's house. She snorted at the nickname he had given her best friend.

"Twelve."

She could have sworn she saw something in his eyes for just a moment, and he gave her the menu back.

"Then just decide on something and don't fucking take all night."

"Or what will you do?"

He smirked, and she felt something slide by on her right leg, and her eyes narrowed slightly.

"You really want to find out?"

She threw the menu at him. Hiruma then ordered something for her, and the silence fell between them. Hotaru jumped as she got a message and she pulled her phone out.

_Remember, JUICY DETAILS OR ELSE// xxx_

She laughed at Usa's message, and ignored Hirumas gaze. Their drinks arrived, and she gave her own a suspicious look. The drink looked like it was 3 layers, the top was orange, the other yellow and lastly red. It most certainly had alcohol in it. To her surprise, Hiruma had the same.

"Do I even wanna know what's in this drink?"

He smirked.

"It's called Satan's Swirl."

She gulped, and gave it a taste. It didn't taste much alcohol at all. He gave her an interested look.

"You seem fucking used to it."

She gave him a smug look.

"Me and Usa usually try our luck when we have sleepovers… Never ends well the day after."

He leaned forward a bit.

"You don't fucking look the damn type."

Shrugging, she sipped her drink.

"The damn name it's not there just for fun."

Laughing, she put her drink down.

"So you want to get me drunk?"

"Kekeke…"

When the food arrived, Hotaru was surprised to see that he had ordered a ceasar salad for both of them. It was her favorite. Giving him a suspicious look, he began to eat. Either way he liked it too, or he was very good informed. They ate in silence, and after going through more than half the drink,

Hotaru began to feel dizzy.

"I'm not… I'm not finishing that."

Hiruma nodded, and grabbed hers to finish it himself. She gave him a look, and laughed. She really liked his rude way. Hiruma grabbed her arm and dragged her out off the place, and she was glad that she could think straight. It was dangerous to let him decide, she would order herself next time. Walking into the apartment building she had looked before, she realized that they would go home to him. She blushed. Hiruma found himself slightly, just very slightly, nervous. He had never let anyone into his apartment before, and he honestly didn't think he would have ever taken a girl there just like that.

He continued to be surprised by her; her looks were really deceiving… And he liked it. As they got in, Hotaru was astonished at the size of the apartment! He couldn't afford this unless… She just laughed in her mind at the thought. The living room, the bathroom, the kitchen… Really spacey and modern and sterile, with a touch of Hiruma. He really was into guns… She was surprised to find the sleeping room rather small. The last room, where he and some training gear, was bigger than the sleeping room. She didn't dwell on it long though, for her had taken a seat in his couch.

She sat down beside him, and for awhile they sat in silence. Hotaru sighed and closed her eyes as she thought back on the encounter with Helios. Why had he been so strange towards her? He could have anyone he wanted; practically no one would refuse him… Well, she would. And she did. She wasn't gorgeous like other girls, so why? When she opened her eyes again, her eyes narrowed. Hiruma was VERY close to her face. She sat there, very stiff, waiting for something to break the tension. Until she couldn't take it anymore.

"What the hell are you doing!?"

She could have sworn some of her frustration slipped out, and he smirked as he slowly began to pull

her towards him.

"Making you squirm."

Before she knew it, he had claimed her lips and they were making out on the sofa. Sliding down, Hiruma was now lying on top of her, she felt the heat welling up inside her. Hiruma could barley contain himself, and began kissing on the neck, making Hotaru shiver. Getting more excited, he stopped and looked up at her, his expression firm but his eyes burning with lust. Hotaru smirked and Hirumas eyes widened as he felt her hand on a certain hard place.

"Show me then."

Guiding her hand, he soon let go and let the high feeling invade him and after a while, he came and the world almost disappeared on him in the pleasure wave. When he relaxed, he could hear his rapid breathing and realized that Hotarus head were lying on his shoulder. She was sleeping. He laughed quietly for himself.

"Kekeke…"

His mobile suddenly rang, and he reached for it, careful not to disturb Hotaru.

"Che, what is it fucker?"

Musashi. Typical of him to call now. Hiruma checked his watch, it was eleven already! He sighed as the old man asked if he could meet him now. Hiruma agreed and hang up. What the fuck could he want now? Oh well, it wasn't the first time, just typical he would call now. Waking her up, she yawned and he told her he would have to take her home since he had to meet up with Musashi. She nodded and after the speedy ride on his motorbike, he dropped her off at the Tsukino manor. Before she could go however, Hiruma grabbed her and made out with her on the bike. Hotaru blushed, and with a threat that they had to resume 'business' he speed away. As soon as she entered through the gates she saw Usa come running.

"HOATRU!!"

Receiving a violent hug, she was then dragged inside and quickly up to Usa's room. She saw Usagi pass by the door, peeking inside before Usa smashed the door closed. Hotaru

"Why are you one hour early!!"

Hotaru was then forced to tell her the whole 'date' and Usa's eyes widened.

"You didn't… Man, you're really did! How was it!"

Blushing slightly, Hotaru tried to explain but failed miserably.

"Oh my… I knew you had it in you!"

Hotaru laughed nervously. It was then she decided that she couldn't possibly tell her about the incident with Helios… Maybe it would all be just like normal when they returned to school and Usa could still like him?

"You can't tell a soul alright?! I don't even know if it was a date… I don't really know."

"Well, it's sure as hell that he likes you! I saw you two making out…"

Hotaru hid her blushing face in her hands, it was truly embarrassing…

In the meantime, Hiruma stopped at said place, and spotted Musashi standing beside Sena! He rolled over to them, giving the old man a dark look.

"This better be fucking good…"

Musashi quirked an eyebrow.

"What? I interrupted something good?"

Loading his gun, Musashi got the message and made a mental note to find out what Hiruma was hiding.

"So, what the hell does the fucking pipsqueak doing here?"

Sena fidgeted, and Musashi laughed.

"You see, we need your help with a certain little problem here… Sena happens to like a certain person."

Hiruma gave them a dark look.

"And you want my help? Who the hell is it?"

* * *

To be continued...

* * *

What will happen next? Muhaha... 


	3. An impossible choice

Yeesss, finally... I found some free time... Yay

* * *

Firefly among devils**  
**

**Part 3 : An impossible choice**

After speeding back home, Hiruma cursed all the way upstairs until he got into his own apartment. What the fuck did they mean, calling him out like that?! He was so angry he wanted to shoot something. Hell, he was also angry at himself… He really liked Hotaru. And it was really not him to 'like' anyone. Besides, he really wanted her right there and then. Sighing to himself, he decided a cold shower was needed before he went to bed.

"_Well then fucking chibi, start talking."_

_Sena gulped as a gun was pointed to his face._

"_I… Su… Su-Suzuna!"_

_Hiruma fired and both Musashi and Sena began to run._

The next morning, Hotaru felt quite happy. She woke Usa up, and she was truly like a zombie in the morning! Getting dressed for school, both hurried down to gulf down some breakfast. Usa chose some serial, much to Hotarus distaste.

"How can you eat that stuff! It's just sugar and milk!"

She shoped a banana and an apple, put it in a bowl and added some natural yoghurt, and lastly finished with some nuts. Usa actually said it looked good.

"Yes, it's way better than your so called 'breakfast'. You should eat some fruit."

When they had almost finished, Usagi came rushing into the kitchen and Usa laughed at her distressed sister. Usagi just glared at her and also ate some cereal. Hotaru shook her head, then they headed out. As usual, the Tsukinos had to be driven there by the family's private driver. Their father always left after them, so he 'forced' them to get a ride to school. Hotaru smiled as Usa grimaced.

"It's like this every morning, its ridicules. I'd rather get a ride from a nice looking motorbike guy."

As soon as she said those words, she realized what she had said and laughed and Hotaru turned red as a tomato. Usagi was too occupied with applying some last minute make up and ignored them. As they got off, Hotaru thanked the driver who smiled in surprise. As he drove off, Usa dragged Hotaru towards a group of guys and to late Hotaru realized that Helios was with them. Mamoru turned walked up to her, and was thankfully standing in Helios way.

"Uhm, shall we study after school then?"

Hotaru blinked and then she nodded, cursing for herself.

"Yeah… Could you drop me off at Deimon High first, I have to talk to Mamori first is that ok?"

He nodded quickly and she smiled a thank you. For some reason, she couldn't bring herself to tell him that she wanted to meet Hiruma to ask him something… Then, she felt herself go cold as those golden eyes came into view.

"You seem to like Deimon High… Quite much."

She actually glared at him. Usa noticed the look and dragged her towards the school away from the team.

"Hotaru, why did you glare at Helios like that?"

Hotaru sighed in frustration.

"He was rude to me that's all…"

No, she still couldn't say anything. What a mess it was becoming… She knew she shouldn't have come to the match! But then, she wouldn't have meet Hiruma… Damn it. They day went past too fast for her taste, and when it was lunch, she was stopped by Rei and Usagi, demanding to tell her if she liked Mamoru. She just waved them off and went to class. Unfortunatly, she received a rather nasty text message and she smacked her forehead. Were they shallow or what? Couldn't at least Usagi realize that?

She meet up with Mamoru after school, who seemed to be in a very good mood. She almost felt bad as he told her he would wait for her outside Deimon High, so she ran to the clubhouse. She found Mamori there as always.

"Hey! Mamori!"

Said girl looked up from her papers and smiled gladly.

"Hi! What a surprise…"

Nodding, Hotaru pulled out her mobile.

"I need your phone number! I forgot to ask you before? Please, I'm in a hurry."

She nodded and said it, and Hotaru felt disappointed that Hiruma wasn't there. As she was about to go back, she was pulled behind the clubhouse and pinned against the wall in a very familiar matter. Kissing her fiercely, she kissed back with equal force. As they let go, Hotaru gasped for air.

"Don't do that! Just call my name for heaven's sake."

He grinned at her.

"Kekeke… So you couldn't wait to see me?"

She pushed him away and motioned for her mobile.

"I just came for Mamoris number got it?"

Snatching it from her hand, he saved his number on hers and memorized her own number (she had it in her mobile). Then, he threw it back at her and turned.

"Fucking call me tomorrow got it?"

She couldn't fight of her smile and ran back to Mamoru, and he drove her home to his place. All the time, she couldn't figure out what she and Hiruma was, where they slowly becoming a couple? She soon forgot about him as Mamorus house came into view. It was a rather large white house, and it seemed that his parents where truly making a living. As she got off, she found herself curious.

"Your parents seem to get by…"

She motioned for his house. He smiled lightly, and he got a far away look in his eyes.

"Yeah, you could say that. My mother is the chief nurse at the hospital where my father works. He's a heart surgeon, and I also want to become a doctor. When I was younger, he usually took me to the hospital since they were working so much."

Hotaru couldn't help but find herself impressed, and glad that he had a dream to strive for. She on the other hand, had no idea what she wanted to become right now, and envied him a little.

"I wish I also had such dream, to have something to strive for."

He smiled at her reassuringly as they walked inside. She vaguely noticed that his parents had rather good taste.

"So you're alone a lot?"

He nodded and guided her to the kitchen.

"Yeah, but I usually make dinner and bring to the hospital so we can eat together and it saves time for them."

She smiled.

"That's really sweet."

He blushed and began to go through the cupboard.

"Uh… Would you like something to eat?"

She couldn't help but laugh at him as he went through the food.

"If you have some herbal tea that would be great, and a apple?"

He nodded and soon they sat down in his room, Hotaru with her herbal tea and apple, and Mamoru with coffee and a sandwich. Munching on her apple, Hotaru pulled out her math books. She found herself having lots off fun at the same time she was studying, and Mamoru likewise seemed to also have a good time. When the clock was nearing seven, Hotaru yawned.

"I don't think I'll manage to study anymore today…"

Mamoru smiled and found himself thinking how cute she was when she yawned and he blushed slightly.

"Uhm… My parents don't need any food today, so if you want you could stay for dinner…"

Hotaru smiled at him and nodded.

"I'd like that. You must be good with recipes…"

He stood up and offered her his hand which she took, and he pulled her up very closely too him. Both blushed and he quickly made his way to the kitchen, she coming after him.

"You like chicken?"

"Yes, I do. It's in my favorite dish after all."

He turned, a curious expression his eyes.

"Which dish?"

She smiled as she remembered when she and Hiruma had dinned out.

"Ceasar salad."

He nodded.

"How about a Ceasar salad then?"

She shrugged and gave him a smug look.

"Why not?"

While he instructed her, they talked about themselves and Hotaru was glad to hear that he also loved to read. When they had finished, Mamoru took her with him into the living room. The most apparent thing was the giant tv screen, and they sat down in the sofa. She suddenly got a text message, and she couldn't fight of the smile from her face.

_You must sleep here today too! I miss your company and we need to have a girl talk over some hot cocoa! / xxx_

Mamoru gave her a curious look.

"If you don't mind, could you take me home and then to Usa's place? If you don't want to…"

He shook his head.

"No problem, then I'll just go by the hospital to visit my parents it's no big deal."

Nodding, she wondered what they would watch. Mamoru offered her to take a look at their movies.

"Chose whatever you like, I haven't even seen half of it. I only watch film when Haruka stays over."

To his surprise, she chose Rambo, smiling for herself.

"I really like First blood… I watched it with my dad sometimes when I was younger."

He was glad that she hadn't chosen one of films his mother had chosen. She smirked at him.

"What? I don't like chick flicks either."

Hotaru ate quickly, and leaned back and was soon engrossed in the movie. Mamoru however, couldn't quite concentrate on the movie and thought all the time on how close they were. He flinched as he felt her head on his shoulder. He put an arm around her before he noticed that she had fallen asleep. Maybe, just maybe she could like him as much as he liked her. When the movie neared it's end, she woke up. Half groggy, she snuggled closer and fell asleep again.

"Hiruma…"

It was barley a whisper, but it freezed him to his bones. Has she just uttered that devils name? A rage of jealousy made him realize just how much he had become attached to her. She couldn't possible like Hiruma, could she? She was like an angel compared to him! Carefully lifting her head, and gently gave her a kiss. She stirred a little, but didn't wake up. He would have to find out if his suspicions were true. He woke her up after a while, and she smiled gently at him.

"Sorry, I was really tired… Me and Usa where up rather late last night."

"I should drive you to her right now, it's becoming late!"

She nodded and she gathered her stuff in his room. She gasped as she felt his arms around her waist.

"Thank you…"

It was barley a whisper, but she understood.

"Hey, I really enjoyed myself, I should be the one to say thanks."

He turned her around in his arms, and she blinked up to him in curiosity.

"No, I really want to thank you…"

He leaned down and kissed her. Hotaru, caught up in the moment, kissed back. Then she pushed him away, blushing.

"I… Well, thank you."

She was really confused right now, it didn't feel right. But she weren't together or anything with Hiruma… They hadn't said anything. No, she couldn't. Not now anyway, she had to sort it all out. Mamoru, feeling satisfied for now, drove her home and then to Usa. She waved him off and ran inside, where she couldn't wait to see her friend. Usa was sitting down in their so called 'game room' playing Nintendo Wii. She waved towards Hotaru.

"Come on! Let's have a tennis match."

Hotaru just laughed.

"Have you studied anything today?"

Usa gave her a look.

"You know I haven't so why ask. Watch that ball!"

After playing a few rounds, the girls headed up to Usa's room with some hot chocolate.

"So, what did you do today?"

Hotaru blushed slightly.

"Mamoru helped me study."

She held her ears as Usa squealed high in delight.

"What did you do! What did you do!"

She told her the whole story, including the part where she found herself confused.

"Oh my god Hotaru! Of course you should chose Mamoru! He is good looking, a sweet guy, rich, and he's gonna become a doctor!"

Hotaru sighed.

"Yeah… But they're both different! They're complete opposites almost… "

Hotaru closed her eyes.

"I think… That I want Hiruma."

Usa smacked her forehead.

"My goodness! You're always the clever one but now I wonder…"

Hotaru gave her a slight glare.

"You don't know anything about him so don't make judgements ok? We talked about this before… I think you should take Mamoru instead, you two would be a nice couple."

Usa blushed and couldn't keep a funny smile from her face.

"Well, you see… I cant take it anymore! I have to tell you something!!"

Hotaru leaned closer, wondering what her best friend wanted to tell her.

"That's why you told me to come right? Come on, tell me then!"

Meanwhile, Hiruma, Sena and Musashi were standing outside Suzunas house. Hiruma threw a letter at Sena whom caught it.

"It's fucking tickets to a movie alright? You owe me fucking chibi!"

Musahsi gave him a look.

"You only did it for a return favor right?"

Hiruma smirked evilly, and Musashi smacked his forehead. That Hiruma would never admit that he did it because Sena was his friend, but Musashi knew better. Deep down, Sena did too. He did care after all. He found himself curious yet again if Hiruma was interested in some girl… He had to really find out. Hiruma gave them an irritated look, and poked Sena with his gun. Said guy got the message and ran up to Suzunas door. Hiruma smirked. He knew the little cheerleader liked him back so there would be no problem there.

What annoyed him was that he felt… jealous. He wanted Hotaru. Tomorrow, he wouldn't be able to contain himself. Maybe, he would do something unexpected… As Sena was let into the house, Hiruma and Musashi began to walk home. They where living in the same direction, but Musashi would stop before he did.

"You're meeting a girl."

It was not a question, it was a very clear statement. Hiruma wondered what he would answer to that, it was true after all. Smirking evilly towards Musashi, the other felt a shiver down his spine.

"If that was fucking true, I would tell you or what old man?"

"No."

"Then why fucking ask."

"Cause it's true. "

"Kekeke…"

Musashi felt a pang of victory.

"Since you're not denying it, I must congratulate you on finding such an exceptional girl that accepts you."

Hiruma gave him a dark look.

"Watch your mouth."

Patting Hiruma on the back, he laughed.

"I knew it! You really needed a girlfriend…"

Hiruma chose to say nothing, and they walked in silence for a bit.

"Who is it? Mamori?"

Hiruma snorted.

"Hell no."

The answer just came out, and he cursed for himself. Well, there was no going back now, and Musashi could be trusted. He trusted no one, except Musashi.

"She's attending Mugen Academy."

Musashi just laughed.

"Then, it must be either that violet eyed girl or the one with pink hair…"

Hiruma smirked at him.

"Don't even think I would go near that fucking pinkie."

Musashi chuckled.

"No, that much was obvious… I happen to know this girl, it's Hotaru Tomoe right?"

Hiruma said nothing, but his faint blush on his cheek said it all.

"My, she seems like a really sweet girl… We were building near her house a few months ago. I even thought of asking her out."

The murderous glare he received from Hiruma confirmed it all, Musashi put up his hands in defense.

"Hey hey, I was just kidding… Now I know that you really care for Hotaru."

Hiruma said nothing, glaring down on the ground and cursing for himself. Why did he give away his feelings like that?

"You know, you don't have to hide your feelings all the time. Even big men cry."

Hiruma didn't know what to reply.

"It's just like you, fucking old man, to say something like that."

And with that, they parted and Hiruma continued home to dwell on his own thoughts.

Back to Usa and Hotaru, when Usa was about to finally say what she wanted to tell Hotaru, usage stormed into their room. Usa practically screamed at the top of her lungs.

"GET OUT! WE'RE TALKING HERE!"

Used to her younger sisters temper, Usagi ignored her and crossed her arms.

"Dad want's to know if we want pizza, he's about to order some."

Usa brightened up and glomped Usagi, who yelped in surprise.

"Nya! Of course! Hey, Hotaru, pizza?"

Hotaru remembered that she only had eaten a banana for lunch so she shrugged.

"Sure, why not?"

They followed Usagi down to the kitchen, finding their father pacing the room as he ordered the pizzas. Hotaru hid her smile behind her hand, it was obvious where the sisters had gotten their lively personality as well as their energy. When he was done, he happily greeted Hotaru. Usa wondered what her father would think if he knew that Hotaru 'dated' Hiruma. Usa noticed that Usagi snuck some glances at Hotaru, her expression unreadable. Usa hoped that she was beginning to realize that it wasn't Hotarus fault that Mamoru liked her.

Usa was pleased that the whole family enjoyed the pizza, and she was especially pleased when Usagi and Hotaru seemed to get along very well. Hopefully, she had misjudged her sister a little, which would be great. Then, Hotaru could have one more friend and if anyone really deserved friends it was her. When they had finished the pizzas, Usa's dad suggested that they would play pool together. It was getting late, but he didn't seem to care.

Hotaru was rather good at it, to Usa's surprise, and her it was tight between them. Then, Usagi played against her dad, while the others cheered them on. After a few games, they were commanded to bed. Finishing up, Usagi bid them goodnight and Usa smiled in delight at Hotaru.

"See? She's realizing what a bitch she had been, she's beginning to like you. I think she's getting over Mamoru too but who knows."

Hotaru laughed and since she was brushing her teeth, the accidently spit white foam on the mirror. She remembered when Hiruma had… She blushed and Usa gave her a look. She shook her head and wiped off the mirror as Usa began to brush her own teeth. When they finally got to bed, Hotaru remembered that Usa wanted to tell her something and that they had been interrupted.

"Hey… What was it you wanted to tell me?"

Usa bolted upwards and smiled at Hotaru.

"Yes! After school… You're not going to believe it but it's true! Helios hit on me!"

The world froze. Hotarus eyes narrowed and she couldn't breath. Grasping her pillow, she felt the blood drain from her face. Oh no… It couldn't be true! Horrified, she couldn't utter a word.

"I really thought he was going over to some other girls but he just walked up to me! And said that I was cute, then he left… Oh my god!"

She hugged the pillow tighter, and felt sick to her stomach. So now he was going after her friend!? That fucking bastard! She wouldn't let him touch her, she wouldn't let him hurt her best friend. She wanted to tell her what a horrible person he really was, but she couldn't. As Usa rambled on, she just couldn't. She couldn't find the words. She would have to solve this herself. Tomorrow, she would confront him in school.

She was so afraid, but that was the way she had to do it. Usa was of course the first one that fell asleep. Hotaru found she couldn't. Finally, she gave up and walked silently through the upper floor, finding her destination. The balcony. The nice fresh air soothed her feelings a little, and she looked out over Tokyo. They had a really nice view, she really envied them for it. Sighing, she sat on the edge of the balcony and found herself typing a message to Hiruma.

_Couldn't sleep, worried about Usa. She meet a guy and I don't know what to do, he's horrible… I don't know if you care, but I got to tell someone. _

Stiffling a laugh, she knew for certain he wouldn't answer. Imagining him waking up and curse at her, she felt her mood liften. Sitting there, she really thought of nothing… It was really serene… So it was no wonder that she almost fell down when her mobile went off. She blinked in surprise, a message from Hiruma.

_If its fucking pinkie its no wonder. Tell me and I'll easily break him ke ke ke… Why sleep when you can do something else just between two persons? Ke ke ke…_

She blushed and quickly typed back.

_I'm sure you would… Yeah, I could really need a massage right now… My back is hurting a little._

He would curse at this no doubt, Hotaru snorted. Oh, how fun it was to play naïve sometimes. Sure enough, he was quick to write an answer.

_Fucking sure you would, and surley some massage at some other places too I bet… Me to, it isn't for free …_

Laughing to herself, she wondered for a moment what she would say to that.

_You owe me for last time, and I want a really good massage! I'll call you tomorrow and you better be ready for it!_

Not believing herself, she sent the rather bold message with a rush of excitement. She walked back in, and went to bed and felt much calmer than before. She could do it, she knew that she had someone she could rely on… Smiling, she sank into a dreamless sleep. Meanwhile, Hiruma smirked for himself as he sat on his sofa. He threw the mobile away, just sitting there thinking in the dark. That message sure was inviting to him… And she sure as hell knew it too.

Tomorrow would be a good day. Damn, there was no doubt now, he did like her. Why would he otherwise even care to answer her messages? And that fucking pinkie… She sure was way above the clouds…

In the morning, Hotaru and Usa both woke up in good moods, and Hotaru felt a bravery she never thought she had. While nibbling on her sandwich, she saw Usa dream herself away in a daydream, and she felt a stab of guilt. But she couldn't let that cloud her mind, she was doing this for her best friend sake! As they arrived at school, she began to feel very nervous. She couldn't concentrate at all in the lessons, just absently made notes of what she had to know. At the first break, she sat down under a tree, just wanting to be alone for a while.

Her wish would not come true however, since Mamoru showed up.

"Hey."

She looked up at him, wondering what he wanted.

"Hi."

Looking ahead, her thoughts wandered again as she went over in her head how she would approach Helios. It made her shiver. Mamoru felt like an idiot, why had he walked up to her like that? He had to say something…

"I'm sorry, if you want to be alone…"

She looked up in surprise, startled by his words.

"Uhm, I'm just concerned… Can I ask you something?"

He nodded eagerly and sat down beside her. Hotaru felt a little better with his company, and took a deep breath.

"What would you do, if you knew that your friend was on their way to get involved with a bad person? Would you interfere or do nothing?"

Mamoru felt a pang nervousness at the question.

"I… I would do something. I couldn't let my friend just be with that person, I think I would at least talk to him or her first…"

Hotaru blushed as she got an image in her head of him doing so to her, after she had told him about Hiruma… But that wouldn't matter, she wasn't sure she and Hiruma was together or what they were to each other. Besides, she had to think of Usa now. She nodded.

"Yeah… "

They sat in silence until Hotaru couldn't take it anymore and said goodbye and headed back for class a little earlier. Sitting down in the classroom, she absently played with her mobile. Maybe, she should send Hiruma a sms… No. Man, she was beginning to think of him ALL the time. At lunch, she decided this was it. Spotting Helios, she walked by him on purpose, slipping a note beside his plate very discreetly. She felt his eyes burn on her as she sat down at the opposite side of the dining hall.

After just sipping her juice, she dumped the food and almost ran out before Usa got sight of her. Walking around the building, she found the secluded spot she had decided they should meet. Not for long, Helios showed up, a curious expression in his eyes. Hotaru walked up to him, mustering all the bravery she had.

"Leave Usa alone, do you understand? Keep away from her! She deserves something better than you."

He looked at her with a blank expression, and then he smirked.

"You mean to tell me that I should stay away from her? Are you jealous?"

She looked him straight in the eyes.

"Never in the seven hells. Stay away from her and from me got it?"

His smirk widened and he said nothing. As she looked into his golden eyes, a sudden realization dawned on her and she took a step back. Holy shit.

"Oh no…"

He laughed.

"Actually yes. I wont do it for free… If I stay away from your little friend, I want you to become my girlfriend."

She felt numb.

"Ah, right. No one will believe you, a former freak, if you tell them about our last meeting. You see, my word seems to be law around here… Don't worry, I definitely don't think you're a freak."

Hotaru wanted to throw up. She felt tears burn behind her eyes. The fucking bastard had planned this from the beginning, he had fucking planned it all. And she had walked into the trap! If she only had told Usa… He walked up to her and tilted her chin up, victory shining in his eyes.

"You won't object… You're too devoted to your friend."

He kissed her. Hotaru just stood there, like she was frozen.

"Ahh, I thought so. I won't expect anything from you now, but on Friday… You will come with me to a party. There, I will reveal that you have become my girlfriend… Until then, I suggest you get rid of that Hiruma."

Hotarus eyes widened as he grabbed her and hugged her tightly. Stroking her hair, he whispered to himself so she barley heard him.

"You're mine…"

Then, she felt like she wanted to die when his voice and another voice answered him.

"What? Can't I be left alone even if I want to spend some time with my girlfriend?"

"But… You… Hotaru, how could you?"

She pushed him away, and her heart broke as she saw Usa standing there, tears streaming down her face. Hotaru wanted to tell her, tell her everything but she couldn't.

"I… Never wished for this…"

She felt his hands on her shoulder, and she flinched as she felt his touch. She was sure that she was crying now. She felt like the worst person in the world.

"We don't want to make it official yet, so could you please wait until Friday? Mamoru is having a party, you're more than welcome!"

Mamoru!? Could he be more cuel?! She wanted to scream shut up. She wanted to die. She wanted to be held by Hiruma. She did the only thing she could think off. She ran. Just ran and ran and ran. She didn't know to where. Just that she sat down against some wall and cried. Crying until she noticed that it was late in the afternoon, and she still cried.

"Why the hell are you sitting there crying?"

Hotaru flinched and yelped as she looked up. Hiruma was looming over her, this time without his gun she vaguely noticed.

"Why… Are you here?"

He blinked.

"You're sitting behind the devilbats clubhouse."

There was no mockery in his voice, nor did he seem to in the mood to tease her right now. She hid her face in her hands, Helios words echoing in her head.

"_Ahh, I thought so. I won't expect anything from you now, but on Friday… You will come with me to a party. There, I will reveal that you have become my girlfriend… Until then, I suggest you get rid of that Hiruma."_

"I… Don't like you! Stay away!"

She jumped up and ran again, leaving Hiruma standing there, watching her go. Tears streaming down her face, she ran straight home and hid herself under her pillow on the bed. How would she ever get out of this mess?

After the devilbats had practiced, Sena noticed that Hiruma seemed a bit down. He wondered if anyone else could tell, but no one seemed to notice it. He wondered why, it wasn't like Hiruma to show anything… After he had changed, Sena walked up to Hiruma, as he sat with his computer in his lap. Sena sighed and scratched his head nervously.

"I… Well, thank you. I never had a good chance to thank you for helping me with Suzuna."

"Hmm."

Sena fidgeted slightly.

"Uhm, I don't know if it's just me, but you seem a bit down."

Hiruma actually looked up, a sharp look in his eyes. Sena gulped.

"Well, I was thinking… Maybe, since you helped me, I could help… Or just… Cheer you up?"

The last words really stung, at least if you tried to say something like that too Hiruma. Hiruma didn't

seem to care however, just turned his gaze back to the computer.

"You can't do shit. There's something you're useful for though…"

Sena nodded.

"I'll help if it makes you… glad."

He said the last with a grimace. He was sure he saw Hirumas mouth twitch a little, as if he wanted to smile.

"Fucking chibi, listen for once, this is your fucking payback to me for your fucking girlfriend…"

* * *

To be continued in part 4

* * *

This is certainly taking an interesting turn... BTW thanks for reviews !


End file.
